Die Hard Dead The Quickest
by Petersonadvice
Summary: John McClain identity is erased.


"Die The Quickest"

"I am not a superhero"

John McClain says to the news reporter on the telelvison set as he sits in the New York is cramped between two people, two annoying people.A heavy set woman in her late forties carring a white poodle and he is barking at is man also in his late fifties reading the newspaper he too getting annoyed at the yapping dog.

"First time in New York?"

John asked tring to read over the mans gets annoyed at that too..The man looks at John with an expression like How dare you talk to raises an eyebrow and just turns the other way.

"No I have been here before."

John is shocked the man answerd him and he didn't answer him politely is now looking at this man profile, the right side of his his face looks very familiar too me John thought.

"Why are you here?"

The man turns away from reading his news paper now looking closer at has now lowerd his thinks it is odd this man is of all sudden interested in the before he couldn't give a damn.

"I am here waiting for my wife to pick me up."

John looks over at the yapping dog after answering the goes to pet the poodle but the dog yaps at him and he pulls his hand away.

"Hey lady if that dog bit I would have to arrest him for assaulting a police officer."

The woman and John both laugh at the same time as John flashes his police the man sitting next to him sees the gold of the police badge it catches his attenion and his eyes open quickly folds up his newspaper, lays it down on the bench and walks away.

John turns to look at the man sitting next too feels uneasy because of the man leaving that quickly without anyone knowing he did notices a little black bag where the man picked it up and is thinking about opening it but didn't.

"Hey lady is this your bag?"

"No sir I am sorry it must have belonged to the other gentleman."

"Thank you excuse me?"

'Why of course."

John stands up from the bench and is now carring the black little black bag in his right starrts walking fast and hurrys past people cutting through large finally catches up with the man who had left the bag.

"Excuse me sir.I think you forgot this?"

John holds the bag high in the air waving it over his man stops walking and turns around to look at tries too walk back to where he he stops when he sees two men coming up from behind John, two very large of them grab John around his neck and used him as a this man pulled a gun from inside his aimed and fired at the man who John was talking to watches as the man whos name he never got to know fell too his knees with a bullet in his chest.

John is now tring to break free from the other mans flips the man over his shoulder and on to his falls hard on to the he raises his gun and is quick to fire reacts by swinging his right boot knocking the gun out of his hand after he fires in the picks up the gun and gets down on one sees the other man running aims the gun very carefully in the mans direction.

"Freeze NYPD!"

The man doesn't stop instead he keeps on that he has this man dead to rights John hits the man in the back which causes him to spin around, then John fires again hitting this man with a bullet in his falls fast too the floor but first he grabs a woman by her white skirt and he falls on her to the woman screams.

'Oh no!"

John runs to the womans bends down and removes the dead body laying on top of is in the fetal position with her body holds out his hand and helps her to her feet.

'You alright miss?"

'I think so."

John watches as the woman tries to dust herself there is some blood at the bottom of her then looks strait ahead as he sees two airport security police officers coming to arrest him.

'What is your name?"

'My name is Bernice are you?"

"I am John Bernice if I can't get to a phone please call this number for for my wife Holly."

"What makes you think you won't be able to call your wife?'

"Bernice I have been arrested before in not that easy getting to a me tell ya."

John lays the gun on the ground and already places both hands on top of his has been through this routine at many different knows it very well.

'Well if it isn't Andy and boys just got here in time.I just did your for ya."

"Is that a fact?"

John feels the cold metal of the handcuffs around his is then placed against the wall with his hands behind his is being body searched.

"Look before I waist anymore of your time.I am a name is John McClaine I am a cop with wallet should be in my back pocket there."

"I don't see any wallet.'

'What? Well hell check again man.I just had it a minute ago."

"I told you .I do not see any walllet."

'Ah damn it.I lost my wallet wife is going too kill me."

John is taken to the police security walks past his new friend Bernice who is still in shock not really knowing what is going gave her a serouis expression saying Please call my wife.

John Meets Capt Mark is now sitting at a table iin this smalll little room allowing his precouis time go Jonas is standing above him shining a light in his squints at the light.

"So John Doe why did you kill that man in my airport today?'

"My name isn't John Doe.I told you idots a millon name is John my prints will ya?"

"Oh yes your have checked your sir are not who you say you are."

"What the helll are you talking about?"

Capt Jonas pulls the vanilla folder he is keeping under his arm and drops it on the front of John who opens it slowly.

"You are not John McClain."

"Look I am who I say I am.I am a detective with the my station they will vouch for me."

"You may not be a detective. but we know what you are."

Capt Jonas throws the little black bag that John was carring this entire time on the slides right in front of John and he looks at it.

"I don't like drug dealers doing busniess in my checked your prints they don't match that of one detective can not match the prints of a dead one more man who died first was Hauns Gruber assistant his right hand is another thing I don't like about company you keep."

Capt Jonas is about to walk out of the little room when John calls him closes the door and walks around the table.

"I have a right to a phone call don't I?"

"Yes you do."

John is now callling his good friend at the NYPD Ser. Al knows damn well he is detective John McClaine.

'Hey Al."

'John is that you?How the hell are you?"

"Not so good Al appparently you are talking to a dead man."

"What?"

"Thats right and get this I have also been told I just killed Hauns Gruber assitant Michael McBurgen."

"Wow sounds like you had a busy day."

"Yeah I a dull moment in the life of John I need from you is to somehow bring me back to life.."

"What are you saying John you faked your death something?"

"Yeah I faked my death just like my prints for me will ya Al.'

Al did as John asked and ran his prints through the old department computer is stunned at what he had learned and found name of one John McClaine does not has no social security number and no date of is no record of being a detective.

'Wow John you won't like what I just found are right you are dead."

"How the hell is that possible Al I am right here breathing?"

"John in this day and age it is very easy to erase somebody name and identity .Is there anybody you have ticked off big time recently.?'

"No about the only name that comes to mind is Hauns it that is is making my life a living hell even after he is dead."

"John you just hang me call the airport security and I will fix John please stay out of trouble in the mean time."

"Al that is asking the it fast because without those records I am a drug dealer and a murderer."

John is kept in the security jail until the proof of his life is he is who he says he lays his head against the wall and thinks about what tthis world would be like without detective John the world be safer with him?Or would it be more safer without has never played by the rules and this little stunt just proves is just a taste for him what life is like without detctive John does not like it.

After waiting an hour in the security jail he is finally set free and alive still had to fill out papers again doing the red tape..He is giving back his gun and person who found his wallet is Bernice is still wearing the skirt with the blood at the isn't afraid of John this time infact she sees something peaceful in his feels safe with is now walking by Bernice and he smiles at her and squinting.

"Do you still want me too call your wife?'

"Nah Holy is on her thanks again for everything.'

"No reason to thank me?I didn't do anything.'

"Yes you believe who I am and thank you."

John waves a quick goodbye to Bernice waits for the folding doors to open and then he steps out in to the is once again to be detective John that makes him a happy man.

The End.


End file.
